Haunted: Sequel to Losing Frederich
by GaeIggy
Summary: Sequel to Losing Frederich. Read and Enjoy. Pairing: AustriaXPrussia/RoderichXGilbert


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia not any of it's characters, this is simply a fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Alright...this is the Sequel to _**Losing Frederich**_ I really hope you all enjoy this. It's all one story. No chapters so you don't have to wait.

**Pairing: **AustriaXPrussia(RoderichXGilbert)

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**Summary:** After Losing Frederich, his beloved piano and only friend, Austria killed himself despite Gilbert's efforts to put some love back into him, and to show him that he loves him. Truth was, the reason Frederich was blown up was all Gil's fault. Will Austria's ghost find out. What will happen to Prussia?

_**Haunted**_

Prussia sighed, walking the same path he did every day. Had it really been one month since he found Austria dying? That much time could not have passed. It seemed like it had been a lifetime and more. Austria's grave stood as a monument in the graveyard. It was leaf covered, dusty and yet somehow beautiful. Prussia knelt and placed the flowers on the grave as he did each day.

Everyone said something had changed in Prussia since Austria died, only Germany and Italy knew the real reason he was so upset. Prussia was so shook, that he confessed his love for Austria. On the outside, he was cold and uncaring. On the inside, he was broken. He knew what Austria felt like now, when he lost his piano...it was despair.

Gilbert had been to the grave each day without fail. This time in particular, there was a special reason, it was the one month anniversary of Austria's death. Germany had offered to go with him, but Gil told him no, that he wanted to be there alone. There was something he needed to say, whether Austria could hear him or not, he needed to get it out.

He stood there, quietly at first. "I love you...Roderich..." He spoke the words softly, his eyes filling with tears. "I should have told you..should have shown you, so much sooner...maybe this wouldn't of happened...if I hadn't asked Romano to blow up your piano so I could comfort you and get closer to you...If i'd been brave like I act...and just told you...you might be here in my arms right now..." He fell silent, that was it. It had been all his fault. He stood there for a while, "I'll be back tomorrow..." He headed back to Ludwig's home.

_**Roderich was back! Or...so he thought. At first he didn't know where he was, he blinked and looked around, then realized he was in the royal cemetery in his old homeland that was now a part of Germany. Austria. He was a ghost trapped in between heaven and hell until he figured out something he needed to know. He walked the cemetery, coming upon his grave and standing there. He knew that no one could see him. He stood there for a while, feeling only an emptiness. He had left the world because he had nothing after he had lost Frederich. At least here, in death, he didn't have to deal with Ludwig or Hungary or Feliciano. Here he was away from all of their attempts to cheer him up. **_

_**There was something he missed though. Prussia. Gilbert, someone he thought had started to finally care for him and be his friend. Then he messed it up by smashing a tiny model piano in his face and reminding him that he had lost everything. He may have started to love Gilbert at some point. There were times he still felt those arms around him. It comforted him, because even now, in death, he was completely alone. **_

_**He sat at his grave a while, looking up when he heard someone approach. If he could have been seen, his eyes would be wide and his mouth would be dropped. Gilbert was walking towards his grave. He watched as the Prussian set flowers on his grave and saw the tears in his eyes. Why was Gil crying at his grave? Austria stood in shock as he heard Prussia say that he loved him. He would never have believed it before. He listened, his heart pounding in his dead chest. He still had feeling, a heart, a mind. He just had no body. **_

_"If I hadn't asked Romano to blow up your piano..." __**the words rang in Austria's ears. It was Gilbert's fault...all his fault! He lost the only thing in the world that meant anything to him just because Gilbert wanted to get closer to him! Anger ripped through Roderich's body. He wanted to kill Gilbert! That was it! He would kill him and it would all be over! He would have him in the after life with him and he could really hurt him then! **_

_**Roderich watched Gilbert leave, anger still running through him. He would get him back. He would make him suffer. He didn't care that he did it because he loved him and wanted to get closer to him! He did it! **_

The night got colder as Prussia sat on Ludwig's porch. He swirled the liquid in his glass. He couldn't drink it. He didn't even have the heart to get drunk anymore. He got up and went inside, heading up to his room. Slipping off his army boots and jacket, he laid back in bed. Drifting off to sleep.

Restless, images swirled in his head. Piano. Roderich. Blood. Death. They kept rotating, reliving each moment. He woke up panting, covered in sweat. this happened every so often but tonight it was worse. He sat up in bed for a while, calming down. Looking around his room, he blinked. "Roderich...?" He felt that same aura he had always gotten around Roderich at this moment. He turned on the light beside him. "..Ugh...just a dream...just a dream..." It hadn't been though. He was reliving it because he felt terrible that it was his fault.

_**Roderich watched Prussia toss and turn in bed, making him relive the moments in his dreams was a cruel thing to do. Austria just wanted him to feel the pain he had. what he didn't know was Gilbert had felt that pain when he watched Austria die. Had the life of the man he loved slip from his fingers. **_

_**He sat there, watching as Prussia sat up and then muttered his name, he knew he was there. He didn't believe it though. It had to be "just a dream." **_

_**Roderich sighed, he needed to finish this. Needed to make it end. **_

_**He went over and placed his hand on Prussia's shoulder. When Gilbert turned to look at him, his heart stopped in his chest and he the last thing he got was a shiver going down the other's spine. He saw it, felt it. In the morning, Ludwig would open Prussia's door to find him dead. The doctors explained his death as heart break, but it was shock and fear.**_

Prussia's body lay on the floor. He didn't know that Paramedics were trying to save him. He didn't know how he died or why. He only knew he woke up at the grave yard and saw Austria standing there. He blinked. The last thing he remembered was a shiver going down his spine.

He stared at Roderich for a long time, "Am I dead..?" He muttered and the Austrian nodded. "How..?" Austria smirked for the first time in his life. It was a cold look on his face in Gilbert's opinion, and it didn't belong there.

do

_**"I wanted you here with me." Roderich muttered, "So I could make you suffer...I know it was you..that arranged to have my piano blown up." **_

Gilbert stood there, shocked, "How'd you find out..?"

_**"You told me, the other day, here, at my grave! You told me you arranged it so you could get closer to me. How...improper." He let out a long sigh, the smirk on his face long gone. He was tired now. **_

Gilbert looked down, ashamed at himself, "I regretted it Roddy, the moment after I did it...I didn't know another way! You hated me! You always have!"

_**"Maybe if you hadn't always picked on me and bothered me I would have liked you! I started to love you and then you smashed the piano in my face! So now, you get to spend forever in death with me hating you even more!"**_

Gil blinked, "...You started to love me?" This made his heart pound in his chest.

_**Roderick blinked, "...Yeah...I did..." He couldn't believe he just admitted that out loud.**_

Gilbert smirked, "Ja! Sehr toll!" He could do nothing but smile. "...This means I have all of eternity to make you love me!" He vowed to spend the rest of their existence together trying to win him back.

**Sometime Later-About 20 years. (They don't age in death).**

Gilbert hugged him close and kissed him, "...I love you Roddy.." He watched the other smile and kiss him back then mutter that he loved him too. Gilbert had never given up on trying to win Austria back, in the end, when all seemed lost. He went and found each piece of Roderich's old piano possible and put them together. The rest, he made out of old wood, anything he could find, he spent 5 years, rebuilding Roderich's piano Frederich. That was how he finally got Austria to love him.


End file.
